


Los tesoros de Danny

by AllureIrreal



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), The Cornetto Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny ha perdido su tesoro mas preciado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los tesoros de Danny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiveQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/gifts).



> Los personajes pertenecen a Edgar Wright y Simon Pegg. Escribo esto sin animo de lucro!!

Los tesoros de Danny

Las almohadas cayeron al suelo, desperdigadas tras el manotazo con el que Danny las sacara de su camino. 

No podía entenderlo. Estaba seguro que lo había puesto allí. De hecho, durmió con él, con sus brazos firmemente apretados alrededor de su suave cuerpo. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba y por más que busco en toda la habitación no pudo hallarle. 

No podía creer que su posesión más preciada estuviera perdida. El señor mono no apareció por ningún lado. Trato, pero no pudo lograr borrar de su cabeza el temor que sentía por el paradero del animal de peluche que Nicholas le diera. El señor mono era el primer regalo que le había dado el único hombre que lograba hacer que su corazón se acelerara como el de una adolescente.

Igual suerte tuvo en las otras habitaciones. El baño, la cocina e incluso la sala; hubiera buscado en el patio trasero pero su reloj le aviso que llegaría tarde. Salió corriendo de la casa mientras sostenía las llaves de su auto. No podía volver a llegar tarde o Nicholas se enfadaría con él. Otra vez.  
Condujo a través de las tranquilas calles de Sandford. Saludando a algunos de los vecinos. No todos ellos habían estado involucrados en los asesinatos que llevaran a cabo los integrantes de la Guardia vecinal, en la cual su padre también había estado involucrado. Eso aún le dolía. 

Se estaciono frente a la estación de policía. Saludo al oficial Turner cerca de la puerta y se dirigió a los vestuarios. A diferencia de otros días la única persona que se encontraba allí era precisamente la persona a quien no quería ver.  
Nicholas.

Trago saliva y trato de retroceder lentamente. No lo logro. Quizás era culpa de los sentidos ultra desarrollados de súper policía de Nicholas o el hecho que su pie choco con un cubo de metal salido de quien sabe dónde. El rubio aparto la mirada de las agujetas de sus zapatos y lo miro fijamente. La cautela dio paso a la calma y como si eso no fuera un poco, una pequeñísima sonrisa levanto las comisuras de su boca. 

Danny sonrió también, contagiándose lentamente con aquel gesto que a veces podría jurar, Nicholas solo tenía para él. Camino hasta donde él estaba sentado y abrió el casillero que se encontraba al lado de él. Cogió su uniforme y se giró para enfrentar la mirada de Nicholas. Tomo asiento a su lado y cuando estaba por abrir la boca la voz de Doris se oyó, interrumpiéndolo y posteriormente su cabeza apareció por el costado de la puerta robándose la atención de Nicholas. 

Minutos después estaba solo. Se puso el uniforme en silencio. Ese, era uno de los pocos instantes que odiaba su trabajo. No podía estar todo el tiempo que quería con Nicholas y sabiendo lo enfocado que él estaba en cumplir bien con su labor policiaca, era del todo imposible ponerse románticos. Bien, todo lo romántico que pudiera ser el sargento Angel.  
Papeleo y más papeleo, el sonido de las hojas y los bolígrafos moviéndose llenaban la habitación. El escritorio de Nicholas estaba frente al suyo, así que podía quedársele mirando sin que este se diera cuenta. O por lo menos eso parecía, no eran pocas las ocasiones que Nicholas dejaba de mirar el informe que estaba escribiendo para observarlo con una mirada que quedaba exactamente entre la perplejidad y la alegría. Danny sonreía y Nicholas lo imitaba. Era una especie de tradición y no sabía desde cuando había quedado establecido así. No es que fuera a quejarse de ello.

A la hora de patrullar, Danny seguía a Nicholas fuera de la estación hasta la patrulla. Nunca había demasiado trabajo que hacer en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese, así que como empezaba a ser costumbre, a medio día ya se encontraban sentados, uno frente al otro, en un restaurante que acaba de abrir en el pueblo.   
Esperar al mesero, no solo significa esperar, para Danny es el momento en el que pueden hablar de cosas sin importancia. Y Reír. Sí, ríen. Nicholas solo ríe con él y Danny lo sabe bien, pues incluso ha hecho una rigurosa investigación al respecto. 

“Quizás si hago la misma investigación pueda encontrar al señor mono” piensa, pero segundos después descarta la idea pues no va a preguntarle a todos en la estación si no han visto a su animal de peluche, mucho menos a Nicholas. 

De pronto se da cuenta. Nicholas está agitando su mano delante de el para llamar su atención. Ha vuelto a quedarse mirando la nada mientras se pierde en sus ideas. El camarero sonríe de lado y deposita su comida frente a él. Danny siente como sus orejas se vuelven rojas. Baja la vista hacia la mesa y busca con la mirada la cuchara. Se encuentra un poco avergonzado de que Nicholas lo haya visto de esa manera, aunque quizás ya debe estar acostumbrado a eso, se dice a sí mismo. No se considera a sí mismo la mente más brillante de la estación y ni tampoco del pueblo. Mucho menos si tiene cerca suyo al policía, no, al hombre, quien estuvo a su lado día y noche en el hospital junto a él mientras se recuperaba de las heridas que la explosión le había causado. 

Ahí fue donde Nicholas incluso le había llevado al señor mono y con una sonrisa se encargó de acomodarlo a su lado en la camilla. Desde ese momento esa fría habitación de hospital dejo de asustarle. Pero el señor mono ya no estaba. Quería decírselo a Nicholas, pero temía que este lo regañara.   
Ignorante de que el hombre sentado frente a él lo miraba fijamente. Danny comenzó a comer lentamente. 

El camino de regreso se hizo largo. No podía decidir si decirle o no a Nicholas lo que le sucediera esa mañana. Quizás el no creería que el asunto pudiera ser importante, o hasta le diría que comprara otro peluche. Pero Danny no quería otro. De la misma manera que había un solo Nicholas Angel en el mundo solo existía un Señor mono. Ningún objeto en el mundo olía como él. Ninguno le recordaba esas noches en las que para alejar las pesadillas que lo acosaban sobre su padre, él tomaba su mano y la apretaba firmemente. 

Quizás Nicholas le diría que esas cosas eran tontas, definitivamente no quería oír esas palabras salir de sus labios, así que no dijo nada. 

El resto del día fue demasiado duro. Imagino mil posibles destinos para su querido Señor mono y ninguno le gusto. Quizás había imaginado que durmiera esa noche sobre él. Probablemente estaba tirado en el patio del vecino, en manos de ese niño Gary, era un auténtico diablillo.

En el momento que su turno acabo, Danny se sentía como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión de helados. Sentado solo en la banca ubicada frente a los casilleros y mirando el suelo, trato de hacerse a la idea que había perdido a su preciado tesoro.

Suspiro mientras sentía como una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta caer sobre su zapato. Repentinamente otro zapato entro en su campo visual. Confundido y un   
poco avergonzado por ser descubierto llorando se apresuró en limpiar su rostro y mirar al recién llegado. 

Pero no era uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, en vez de ver a cualquiera de ellos, sus ojos chocaron con los de un rostro no humano, pero tan familiar que de inmediato sonrió sorprendido.

¡El señor mono estaba frente a él, sano y salvo!

Estiro su brazo y se lo arrebato a quien fuera que lo hubiera alejado de él. Lo apretó contra su pecho y el reclamo murió en sus labios cuando lo vio. Nicholas Angel estaba allí, mirándolo con esa sonrisa que Danny sabia era solo para él. Lo oyó decir algo sobre estar preocupado por él y otra cosa que involucraba un pequeño operativo policial en casa de su vecino. Sinceramente nada de eso le importo. Él había estado tan preocupado por el que rescato el único tesoro que le quedaba en toda su vida.

O quizás no, Danny ya no tenía un único tesoro en su vida, se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía. Dio un paso rápido hacia el otro policía y sujetándolo en un poderoso abrazo lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para darle ese beso con el que llevaba soñando desde hacía quien supiera cuánto.

Ahora Danny podía decir que Nicholas Angel tenía dos detalles para él que no tenía para nadie más en todo el mundo.

Nicholas solo le sonreía a él y solo se dejaba besar por él.

Y con respecto al señor mono, no volvería a perderse jamás, pues ahora lo cuidaría el mejor policía de todo el mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta dedicada a una gran amiga que siempre trata de ayudarme.
> 
> Gabe gracias por obligarme a ver la película, me enamore de todos los personajes y aun mas gracias por siempre creer en mi.
> 
> Es mi primera vez que escribo para otro fandom...sean amables, por favor!


End file.
